O Fim de um Novo Começo
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Como seria se Naruto tivesse conseguido tirar Sasuke das mãos de Madara após a luta contra Itachi... Como seria se Naruto se confessasse a beira da morte... Como seria o final de um novo início marcado pelo fogo do amor recíproco. Spoiler 397
1. Capítulo 1: União

**Este capítulo foi reescrito, foi retirado o texto roteiro e alterado para narrativo em terceira pessoa.**

**Não apaguei a historia e os capítulos, para manter os antigos comentários que eu tinha recebido e a data de postagem original, para que nenhum engraçadinho aproveite para postar alguma copia da minha fic enquanto eu re-posto.**

**Não está mil maravilhas! Lembre-se, foi a minha primeira fic, e reescrever algo sem alterar o enredo original é muito complicado!**

_**Capítulo 1: União**_

Kakashi guiava os shinobis mais novos em uma casada desesperadora atrás de Sasuke, ele não tinha idéia o que os inimigos planeavam com o mais jovem Uchiha, era obvio que se tratava de algum tipo de armadilha, mas como eles iriam agir?

- Kuso! Temos que achá-lo logo, se não... – Kakashi bufou demonstrando preocupação.

Naruto fitou seu sensei, nunca o viu agir desta forma, o loiro sabia que Sasuke era como um filho para o mais velho e também tinha noção que aquela seria sua última chance de resgatá-lo.

"Não existe outro modo..." Naruto formou alguns ins desconhecidos rápido demais para seus colegas notarem, e no mesmo instante desapareceu em um relâmpago amarelo.

Kakashi e os outros pararam imediatamente a sua jornada e ficaram ali observando o ponto que antes Naruto esteve, todos estavam surpresos, eles não sabiam que Naruto poderia dominar um poder como este.

"Será que foi Jiraya que ensinou isso para ele?" Pensou Kakashi, mas sabendo o obvio, sabia que o sennin não poderia ensinar algo assim para Naruto, e sorriu por debaixo da mascara orgulhoso de seu aluno.

* * *

Naruto encontrou Sasuke em uma caverna com Madara, o velho Uchiha parecia prendê-lo em algum tipo de genjutsu muito poderoso para que o moreno não conseguisse sair dele, já que Sasuke era um mestre em ilusões além de possuir o sharingan. Com muito custo, Naruto conseguiu reunir um pouco mais de chakra, o que tinha sobrado de seu último jutsu e arrancou o jovem Uchiha de lá.

O loiro o levou para longe com o mesmo jutsu que havia usado antes, sabia que Madara possuía um poderoso jutsu temporal, e se num fosse esperto, poderia acabar nas mãos do homem mascarado. Assim que Naruto conseguiu um lugar seguro, quebrou o jutsu do moreno, sabia que poderia ser uma forma do mais velho dos Uchihas conseguir rastreá-los. Por sorte Sasuke não o atacou, levou certo tempo para que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo, e o loiro explicou que ele estava sendo enganado, explicou a verdade sobre o extermínio do clã Uchiha que tinha descoberto há pouco tempo e observou cauteloso a compreensão se espalhar nos orbes negros do moreno.

Após isso, o silencio prevaleceu entre eles, Sasuke estava sentado e apoiado aos pés de uma árvore, não sabia o que faria com sua vida, parecia que o desejo de vingança nunca o abandonaria.

- Hei Sasuke... – chamou Naruto quebrando os pensamentos do moreno que não o respondeu, apenas mudou parte de sua atenção para o loiro. – O que você vai fazer agora? Você... vai, é... voltar para casa?

Sasuke manteve seu silencio, por muitas vezes enquanto treinava com Orochimaru pensava no futuro após sua vingança contra seu irmão, e nunca conseguiu obter uma resposta para a pergunta que assolava sua mente: 'o que farei após completar minha vingança?'

Ambos os garotos se sobressaltaram ao sentir uma enorme massa de chakra aproximar deles e se colocaram em posição de batalha, aguardando o inimigo se revelar.

- Ora, ora, se não é ninguém menos que o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e o irmãozinho de Itachi? – um homem com vários piercings espalhados pelo corpo e rosto, cabelos alaranjados e olhos que possuíam um brilho diferente com vários círculos prateados estava parado de pé em um dos galhos da árvore que antes estiveram sentados. O homem se vestia com um manto da Akatsuki, Naruto e Sasuke já o conhecia, e sabiam de sua força.

- Merda! –gritou Naruto com raiva se lembrando que seu chakra era muito baixo para ter uma luta com Pain.

Sasuke apenas encarava o homem de sua frente friamente, pensando em seu próximo passo e analisando a situação.

- Espero que lutar contra vocês seja mais divertido do que lutar contra o Jiraya, ele morreu muito rápido... – falou o Akatsuki com desdém.

A lembrança de que aquele homem foi o assassino de seu mentor abalou profundamente Naruto que permitiu que chakra demoníaco da raposa se manifestasse, seus olhos ficaram carmesins como o sangue que desejava derramar.

- Sasuke! Vá atrás dos outros e me deixa aqui! – ordenou ele para o moreno.

- Usuratonkashi! Você acha que vou deixar toda a diversão para você? – ele mandou um sorriso presunçoso para o loiro.

Naruto se surpreendeu por Sasuke querer ficar ao lado dele nesta luta e acenou sua cabeça sinalizando sua gratidão enquanto sua mão procurava algo no bolso esquerdo de sua calça. Logo que encontrou o que queria jogou para o outro que pegou por impulso. Ele olhou para o metal preso no pano, com o símbolo de Konoha, a sua velha e esfarrapada bandana que o fazia ele de Konoha.

Naruto carregou a bandana consigo desde que iniciou sua jornada atrás do moreno e Sasuke sabia, que colocar o símbolo de Konoha em sua testa, era para Naruto, como se tivesse aceitado voltar para casa.

- Quero que lutemos contra ele de igual para igual! – explicou o loiro.

Sasuke pegou o protetor e o amarrou em sua cabeça aceitando a proposta do Uzumaki.

- Dois contra um? Não faz diferença, eu vou matar o Uchiha e levar o jinchuuriki.

* * *

- Tsunade-sama! Tem alguns jornalistas querendo te entrevistar lá fora! – falou a sua assistente.

- Me entrevistar? – perguntou e a encarando Shizune com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim... eto... você não confere seus bilhetes não? Tsunade-sama você ganhou sozinha na mega-sena! – falou Shizune arremessando Ton-Ton, o seu porquinho, para o alto tentando expressar a felicidade que estava sentindo, Tsunade, porem não achou que era algo para se comemorar.

"Isso não me cheira bem!" ela fez um movimento brusco ao se mover em sua cadeira e derramou sua xícara de chá de maçã em cima de algumas fichas de ninjas, e quando ela foi checar o que havia sido danificado, se assustou em ver que a ficha que estava por cima era a de Naruto, que ficou com um enorme borrão vermelho. "Isso é um mal pressagio?"

- Shizune! Eu quero duas equipes médicas como reforço atrás do time do Kakashi! Rápido! – ordenou se virando rapidamente para sua assistente.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama! – disse a morena saindo correndo pela porta do gabinete da hokage para cumprir a ordem.


	2. Capítulo 2: O Despertar de um Furacão

**Capítulo 2: O Despertar de um Furacão **

A luta parecia que não estava próxima do fim. Naruto usou quase todas as suas técnicas novas que tinha aprendido com Jiraya e Sasuke aproveitou para testar umas técnicas de seu novo sharinga, mesmo não tendo total controle sobre elas.

Ambos estavam quase sem chakra e só conseguiram fazer poucos danos ao seu oponente. Naruto por causa de seu esgotamento tava começando a perder o controle sobre a Kyuubi.

- Droga! O que vamos fazer? – rugiu Naruto em frustração.

- Hm... você já percebeu? – perguntou Sasuke franzindo levemente a sua testa e vendo a confusão no rosto de seu amigo, ele continuou a explicar. - Você não muda mesmo não é? Bem você não percebeu que ele só está usando Ninjutsus?

- Sim, mas... o que isso tem a ver? – o loiro perguntou tentando pegar o raciocínio do Uchiha, observando-o descrente quando Sasuke virou para ele com um sorrido maldoso enfeitando seus lábios.

- Eu tenho um plano. – declarou Sasuke puxando os braços de seu amigo e passando detalhes do plano.

- Yoshi! – gritou Naruto socando o ar enquanto esbanjava determinação em seus olhos.

Botando o plano em pratica, Sasuke usou sua técnica Katon no Jutsu para direcionar a atenção do inimigo para si enquanto Naruto fez alguns Kage Bushins para atacar Pain e em meio aos ataques, eles encontraram uma brecha na defesa do inimigo e combinaram suas técnicas. O Uchiha usou o Kirin, mas intencionalmente não o acertou, deixando o homem de cabelos alaranjados confuso, para então receber o golpe de Naruto, um Rasengan Shuriken que o acertou em cheio lançando-o em uma rocha que se quebrou instantaneamente. Sasuke e Naruto estavam ofegantes e observava com expectativa a poeira abaixar. Naruto foi o primeiro a conseguir ver através de toda a poeira e deixou o peso de seu corpo cair sobre seus joelhos e Sasuke arregalou os olhos para a imagem do homem de pé sorrindo para eles.

- Isso... é impossível! – murmurou o loiro cansado. Seu cérebro estava trabalhando em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida e ele se perguntava s Sasuke poderá escutar as engrenagens trabalhando em sua cabeça enquanto analisava a ordem dos acontecimentos para tentam compreender o que havia acontecido de errado. "Não havia como eu ter falhado... Mas isso não impede que eu use uma última carta na manga..." – Sasuke! Se eu conseguir trazer uma tempestade para cá, você pode aumentar a potência de seu Kirin?

- Sim, mas como você vai trazer uma tempestade...? – perguntou Sasuke encarando profundamente o loiro como se tivesse crescido uma cabeça a mais nele.

- Pode ou não pode?

- Acho que posso. – declarou ele ainda em duvida sobre o que Naruto estava planejando.

"Tomara que isso de certo" declarou o loiro fazendo vários selos de mão. O loiro expandiu seu chakra enquanto concentrava no elemento fuuton fazendo que o vento ao seu redor rugisse com a força e velocidade que soprava.

Naruto levantou uma de suas mãos para o céu começando a formar um redemoinho que saiu de sua mão e ia de encontro ao céu, mas o loiro sentia que apenas o seu chakra não seria suficiente, e acabou deixando um pouco do chakra da Kyuubi escapar formando um redemoinho azul rajado de vermelho carmesim.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sacrifício

**Capítulo 3: Sacrifício**

- Mas o que é isso?! - Kakashi sentiu um chakra muito poderoso, que sabia pertencer ao seu aluno hiperativo, e quando olhou em direção a fonte da energia, avistou bem distante dali uma tempestade de nuvens vermelhas e um redemoinho de chakra a controlando.

- Esse jutsu é do Naruto? – perguntou Yamato boquiaberto.

- Sim, é do Naruto e ele está com mais duas pessoas, uma delas é o Sasuke-kun, mas a outra... – respondeu Hinata observando o local com seu Byakugan.

- O Sasuke está com...? – perguntou Sakura, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a pergunta, relâmpagos começaram a se formar em meio à tempestade. – O que o Naruto pretende fazer?

- Não sei. – declarou Kakashi com seus olhos presos ao cenário.

Não imaginei que ele tivesse ficado tão forte assim! – murmurou Kiba.

- Kakashi-sempai, você acha que o Naruto esse tempo todo, estava escondendo o jogo? – perguntou Yamato rompendo o transe em que estava preso para olhar para Kakashi.

- Já tinha pensado nisso antes, ele não iria ficar fora por quase três anos treinando, e não aprender nada de novo... Mas mesmo assim, antes ele não poderia usar um jutsu desses sem aquele treinamento. Vamos! Temos que nos apressar!

* * *

- Anda logo! Não sei quanto tempo eu vou agüentar! – falou Naruto observando Sasuke fazer os preparativos para a execução do jutsu.

- Eu sei... Agüente só mais um pouco.

- Então é isso o plano de vocês! Realmente acham que vão me derrotar com algo assim? – debochou Pain.

Sasuke faz alguns selos de mão e realiza a técnica Kirin, e um raio corta o céu em meio a tempestade atingindo Pain que desabou no chão no mesmo instante.

Naruto deixa-se cair no chão já quase sem forças e Sasuke, mesmo com pouco chakra matem a postura, e este se vira para encara Naruto.

- Naruto... eu não posso... – o instinto de Naruto diz que algo está errado, e antes do moreno terminar de falar, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, Naruto sente o deslocamento do ar em suas direções e desvia de algumas kunais lançadas por um Pain moribundo. Naruto nota que nenhuma das kunais tinha a intenção de atingi-lo, ele se virou instantaneamente para Sasuke que estava com sua guarda baixa e se joga contra o moreno para tirá-lo da mira das armas.


	4. Capítulo 4: O Fim de um Novo Começo

**Capítulo 4: O Fim de um Novo Começo  
**

As Kunais atravessaram seu abdome e tórax. A arma possuía um formado diferente de qualquer outra que Naruto havia visto antes. Assim que Sasuke se recuperou do empurrou do loiro, ele se levantou e apressou-se em atacar seu oponente que desapareceu antes de ser atingido pelo moreno.

- Usuratonkashi! O que você estava pensando? – perguntou Sasuke caminhando em direção do loiro sangrento no chão.

- Em... arg...te salvar... Teme! – respondeu Naruto tentando manter sua respiração.

Sasuke ajoelhou ao lado de Naruto e o virou de barriga para cima. Ele sangrava muito e o golpe parecia ter atingido algum órgão interno. Sasuke puxou as kunais para fora do corpo do loiro fazendo-o tossir com o sangue que jorrou pela sua boca sufocando-o.

"Merda! Ele vai acabar morrendo!" Sasuke o colocou nas costas e começou a correr em direção a Konoha. "Não vai dar tempo de levá-lo para o Hospital de Konoha..." - Hei Naruto! Por que você não se cura como da ultima vez?

- Por que... – ele tossiu novamente por causa do esforço para poder falar. - Não posso. "Os poderes curativos da Kyuubi estão se tornando cada vez mais lento."

O sangue ensopava a roupa de Sasuke, deixando rastro de sangue por onde eles passavam. O moreno estava cansado e não tinha muito chakra para poder ir mais rápido, apenas o suficiente para se manter vivo... Ele não sabia quanto tempo poderia continuar a empurrar os seus limites... Sem saber por que temer tanto a morte do loiro...

* * *

Kakashi e os outros chegaram ao local da luta e vasculharam a procura de evidencias que levassem até Naruto e Sasuke.

- Kakashi... olhe isso! – chamou Yamato apontando para uma enorme possa de sangue no chão e próximo a ela havia algumas Kunais estranhas.

Tem um rastro de sangue indo em direção à Konoha, os meus insetos disseram que o sangue é do Naruto... – disse Shino para Yamato e Kakashi..

* * *

- Parece que eu vou conseguir fazer você voltar para Konoha... – falou Naruto dando um leve sorriso cansado para as costas do moreno.

- Hump. – respondeu Sasuke serenamente.

Naruto estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sasuke, olhando para o nada tentando reunir energias para suportar a dor e o cansaço e não desmaiar. O moreno preocupado com o silencio do loiro, pegou a mão dele e notou que Naruto estava gelado, perdendo o seu calor devido a perda de sangue.

- Hei Dobe... Naruto... droga! - Naruto não respondia, e Sasuke arriscou a parar por um momento e dar uma olhada melhor em seu amigo. Seus orbes azuis estavam perdidos com nada e Sasuke o fitou com medo de ser tarde de mais.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sentimentos a Prova

**Capítulo 5: Sentimentos a prova**

Naruto virou seus olhos na direção dos orbes ônix de uma forma sombria para encarar Sasuke.

- Que cara é essa... eu não morri... ainda. – disse ele tentando soar um pouco engraçado para quebrar a tensão de ambos.

- Tsk, dobe... Não é hora para as suas palhaçadas.

- Sasuke... – o loiro sussurrou em um tom mais grave com um leve sorriso sobre seus lábios roxos. Naruto tentava reunir suas últimas forças para falar, sua visão estava uma confusão, a imagem do moreno não se passava de um borrão para ele. - Ai... Aishiteru teme...

Sasuke sentiu um frio percorrer sua coluna, olhou assustado para Naruto, pois nunca imaginou que poderia ouvir uma confissão do loiro, mas o que mais lhe dava medo era a situação em si... As palavras de amor do Uzumaki soavam mais como uma despedida.

Naruto tentou permanecer acordado para ouvir o que Sasuke teria a lhe dizer como resposta, mas ele já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra a escuridão que tomava sua consciência. O moreno o deitou com cuidado sobre o chão observando os orbes azuis sumirem por debaixo das pálpebras pesadas e cansadas do loiro.

- Naruro, agüente mais um pouco... Não é hora de você resolver morrer... Você ainda tem que se tornar Hokage idiota... - lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face alva do Uchiha, como da última vez ele não pode dizer...

* * *

_- Naruto..._

_  
Sasuke observa Naruto desacordado no chão, tão imóvel que poderia se dizer que ele estava morto. O rosto, geralmente sorridente, agora era pálido e neutro. A boca, que não parava de falar besteiras nem por um segundo, agora estava fechada, numa linha contínua._

_  
- Eu..._

_  
Sasuke ergueu os olhos para o céu e apenas sentiu a chuva grossa cair sobre seu corpo, num toque gelado e de certa forma, reconfortante. Parecia que o céu chorava junto a ele..._

_O moreno voltou seu olhar novamente para Naruto, se perguntando por que não o matou. Se quisesse obter o Magekyu Sharingan sabia que para isso teria matá-lo,mas por algum motivo... Não conseguira._

Uma dor lancinante atravessou pelo seu ombro e ele gemeu, colocando a mão sobre ele. Suas pernas perderam a força e ele caiu de joelhos, cuspindo sangue. Seus olhos se abriram e ele percebeu estar com o rosto a centímetros do rosto do loiro. A chuva continuava a cair. Seu coração começou a bater forte e descompassado enquanto ele continuava a fitar o rosto do seu melhor amigo.

_  
- Por quê? – sussurrou para si de modo quase inaudível._

_  
Por que se importava tanto? Por que não conseguira matá-lo? Porque a simples idéia de perdê-lo era tão terrível para si? _

_  
Sasuke abaixou o rosto, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas sem perceber. Um trovão forte ecoou no céu, iluminando seus corpos quando ele beijou Naruto. O suave toque nos lábios do loiro teve o mesmo efeito de uma descarga elétrica percorrendo seu corpo. Ele estremeceu. Mas tão logo quanto encostou seus lábios nos dele, se afastou. Ele queria dizer o quanto o amava, mas Naruto não poderia ouvi-lo. Seu corpo ergueu-se, seus olhos negros estavam vidrados e as lágrimas escorriam por sua face._

Sasuke se virou e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a fronteira que o levaria para fora do país do Fogo. Fora de Konoha. Fora da vida de Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sentiu a presença de várias pessoas correndo em suas direções. Defensivamente ele ativou seu Sharingan e se virou de costa para o loiro para protegê-lo. Quando a visão das pessoas entrou em foco, Sasuke se sentiu aliviado ao ver que era a equipe medica de Konoha.

- Hei! Ele não é o Uchiha... o traidor de Konoha? - sussurrou um dos médicos para seu colega.

Ates que o medico respondesse a pergunta de seu colega, ele avistou Naruto deitado inconsciente no chão atrás de Sasuke e correu para socorrê-lo ignorando o Uchiha.

- Ele está morto? - perguntou um dos médicos que estavam mais atrás.

- Não... mas seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração estão fracas, ele perdeu muito sangue... seu estado está bastante critico.

Sasuke observava um pouco inquieto o trabalho dos médicos na tentativa de salvar Naruto. Não tardou para ele sentir a presença de sua antiga equipe aproximar do local onde estavam.

- Naruto! - ela se junta a equipe medica observando seu companheiro em um estado que nunca havia o visto antes. – qual é o estado?

- Nós estamos perdendo ele... – declarou o medico para a medi-nin de cabelos rosados recém chegada.

- Nós temos que fechar o ferimento e dar uma pílula de sangue para estimular...

- Isso é impossível! Mesmo que conseguíssemos fechar o ferimento externamente, a pílula de sangue causará uma hemorragia por causa dos ferimentos internos dele e vai causa uma...

- Eu sei! Mas assim vamos conseguir tempo suficiente para levá-lo para Konoha! – eles aceitaram relutantemente a idéia e começaram as cirurgias para fechar o ferimento.

Kakashi olhou mais atentamente em Sasuke notando que ele estava usando o protetor de cabeça de Konoha.

- Então Sasuke, quero que explique o que aconteceu. – ordenou Kakashi recebendo o silencio como resposta.

- Acho que não me entendeu bem, eu quero respostas, a vida que está em jogo é a de Naruto... Contra quem vocês estavam lutando?

Sasuke o olhou com um olhar de gelo, não estava a fim de falar com seu ex-sensei, a única coisa que queria era Naruto, mas nas circunstancias...

- Foi com Pain da Akatsuki... - limitou-se a dizer.

- Conseguimos! Agora temos que levá-lo imediatamente para Konoha! – gritou Sakura limpando o suor de sua testa. Os médicos pegaram Naruto e rapidamente sumiram pelas árvores da floresta sendo seguidos pela equipe de Naruto, deixando apenas Kakashi e Sasuke para trás.

Sasuke ficou encarando o jounin com o seu corpo gritando em alerta como se estivessem prontos para lutarem.

- Você vai fugir outra vez? – perguntou Kakashi.

Sasuke fechou seus olhos se lembrava de como o Naruto arriscou a própria vida para salvar a dele e agora estava a beira da morte, e além disso...

_"Sasuke, Aishiteru"_

Aquelas palavras não paravam de se repetir em sua cabeça.

- Eu vou voltar. – falou Sasuke após a breve pausa.

- Então, o que estamos esperando para irmos para casa?


	6. Capítulo 6: A Missão

**Capítulo 6: A missão **

Naruto foi levado direto para o hospital, onde Tsunade já o esperava após receber a mensagem de Sakura avisando da situação atual do loiro e quando Sasuke e Kakashi chegaram e foram checar se Naruto estava bem, encontraram Tsunade saindo pela porta da sala de emergência.

- O Naruto... como ele está? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não corre mais risco de morrer, mas ele vai ter que ficar internado por uns quinze dias, ou melhor, se tratando dele até menos. - então ela reparou em um rapaz que estava encostado na parede do corredor. - Então parece que vocês completaram a missão, não é?

- Naruto completou a missão. – corrigiu o jounin e Tsunade encarou Sasuke com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Muito bem, me acompanhem até meu gabinete, quero o relatório completo dessa missão! – ela saiu andando pelo corredor e parou de frente para Sasuke. - Você também Uchiha Sasuke!

Eles a acompanharam e relataram tudo o que acontece, Sasuke teve que falar sobre a luta que ele e Naruto travaram contra Pain e todos ficaram impressionados com o ocorrido.

- Certo, você já está dispensado Kakashi, mas você fica. – disse ela apontando para o Uchiha e ela mudou sua face para a mais assustadora possível. - Uchiha Sasuke, você vai ficar ou vai embora e trair Konoha novamente?

- Hump.- murmurou ele virando seu rosto em direção a janela e ignorando a mulher a sua frente.

- Não queira brincar comigo garoto! – avisou a Hokage com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

- Não posso ficar.

- E qual é o motivo dessa vez? Você já concluiu sua vingança

O rosto de Sasuke mudou de orgulhoso arrogante, para uma feição triste ao se lembrar do que havia feito a seu irmão e sobre o auto-sacrifício de Itachi para mantê-lo protegido.

- Meu irmão... A minha vingança não deveria ter sido para ele... – ele voltou a encarar a Hokage terminou sua sentença. - Madara está vivo, é ele quem eu tenho que executar.

A Hokake não escondeu sua surpresa com as palavras ditas do garoto e deixou que ele prosseguisse com o que ele tinha que dizer.

- Foi por isso que meu irmão matou todo o clã, ele estava tentando proteger Konoha e... a mim.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Madara planeja destruir Konoha e, além disso, ele é o verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki, ele quer Naruto.

- Tsk, as coisas estão se tornando complicadas... – disse a mulher repousando suas costas no encosto de sua cadeira enquanto massageava suas têmporas. - Então você agora quer matar Madara? Isso é por você ou por Konoha?

- Por todos nós. – disse o Uchiha em um tom sério e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador.

- Então essa será sua missão. – disse ela observando a confusão no rosto do jovem Uchiha.

- Você não está saindo da vila para resolver problemas pessoais como da última vez, e se você derrotar Madara, você estará colaborando para a paz de Konoha, e eu não vou poder te segurar aqui. O Naruto se descobrisse que você traiu Konoha de novo, ele com certeza ira atrás de você novamente. Então é melhor que seja efetuada como uma missão Rank-S. Quando pretende partir?

- Quero esperar Naruto se recuperar para me despedir.

- Entendo.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Naruto acordou em um quarto que ele reconheceu ser de um hospital, ele estava com um monte de coisas ligadas ao seu braço esquerdo, o direito estava todo enfaixado por causa do Rasengan Shuriken e tinha uma sonda passada pelo seu nariz. Ele custou a perceber que não estava sozinho, a vovó Tsunade estava com ele, distraída olhando pela janela como se esperasse alguém. Alguém que Naruto sabia que não voltaria.

- Obaa-chan. – ele chamou fracamente.

- Ah! Pensei que não fosse mais acordar gaki...

- O ero-senin não vai mais voltar. - disse ele tentando segurar as lágrimas, ele mesmo não tinha aceitado muito bem ainda.

- Eu sei. – ela suspirou começando a chorar.

Naruto se sentou com muito custo e se aproximou de Tsunade a puxando para um abraço e deixando que ela chorasse em seu ombro enquanto ele também chorava silenciosamente. Após um tempo, Naruto que ainda estava ferido e cansado, acabou adormecendo junto aos soluços de Tsunade.

- Naruto... - ela disse carinhosamente enquanto o deitando de novo em sua cama. Arigatô.


	7. Capítulo 7: A despedida

**Capítulo 7: A despedida**

Naruto estava no seu quarto de hospital olhando para o teto, já estava no quinto dia de internação e desde o dia que ele tinha adormecido nos braços da Godaime, que ele tinha permanecido dormindo. Ele já não agüentava mais ficar ali, mas ainda sentia fortes dores em seu abdome. De repente ele escutou leves batidas na porta, tirando sua atenção do interessante teto para a interessante porta que estava se abrindo. Sakura e Kakashi entram em seu quarto. Sakura correu em, sua direção e o capturou em um apertado abraço. Kakashi puxou uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama e ficou lendo seu Icha Icha.

- Sakura-chan, você está me machucando! – gritou ele tentando se livrar do aperto em seu pescoço.

- Naruto, o Sasuke voltou! Você conseguiu convencê-lo a voltar! – Sakura falou acenando as mãos após soltar o loiro.

- Anh? Mas por que ele não veio? – Kakashi pegou o tom desapontado na voz do loiro.

- Ele resmungou alguma coisa como "esperar que você se recupere"... – falou o homem de cabelos prateados sem retirar sua atenção do seu livrinho pervertido.

* * *

Sasuke estava sentado no teto do hospital esperando Sakura sair, queria conversar com ela. Sakura disse que iria encontrar com ele ali.

- O que você quer conversar comigo Sasuke-kun?

- Como o Naruto está? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Está melhor, mas ainda está com alguns ferimentos. Tsunade me falou que pretende dar alta para ele daqui três dias.

- Você mudou... – disse ele dando um leve sorriso para a garota. -Não está boba igual antes... Está mais forte.

Sakura corou, mas logo em seguida, imitando seu colega de time loiro, mostrou a língua para o moreno. Ela achava que quando ele voltasse que finalmente ficaria juntos, mas ela viu que era só uma paixão de infância, já não sentia mais nada pelo Uchiha.

- Sakura, você gosta do Naruto?

Sakura se assustou com a pergunta, pegando-a desprevenida...

- Eu não sei... Eu realmente sinto alguma coisa confusa, mas não sei se é realmente... Sasuke deu um sorriso, achou engraçado ela ali toda enrolada sem saber o que responder.

-Hump, você tem a personalidade parecida com a dele... Mas são muito diferentes...

- O que disse? – falou ela com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

- Apenas me prometa uma coisa, ok?

- Prometer o quê? – perguntou ela tomando uma postura madura.

- Você pode cuidar do Naruto? Não deixá-lo que faça nada insano... – ele pediu para ela tentando mostrar ser indiferente, mas seus olhos suplicavam para que ela prometesse.

- Por que você quer que eu prometa... – então ela conseguiu ler os olhos do Uchiha. - Você vai sair da vila de novo, não é isto?

- Apenas prometa! Eu não quero ter de explicar nada... Apenas me compreenda e prometa...

- Só se você me contar o que pretende! – ela disse séria para o moreno que suspirou cansado.

- Vou sair em uma missão, ela pode levar anos para ser concluída, ou talvez eu nem volte. Satisfeita? Mas não conte a ninguém principalmente ao Naruto. Agora você me promete? Saber que ele ficará bem é a única ancora que terei para a minha sanidade.

- Sim, eu prometo que cuido dele. – ela respondeu ao compreender, que na verdade, seria a única promessa que Sasuke o pediria em sua vida e talvez a única garantia que um dia ele possa voltar. - Quando você vai embora?

- Depois de amanhã... Eu ainda tenho que pagar uma visita para Naruto.

Sakura não tinha como tentar impedi-lo desta vez. Ele estava partindo por Konoha. Depois de tanto tempo procurando por ele e tentando trazê-lo para casa ele iria partir de novo...

* * *

Sasuke resolveu visitar Naruto após dois dias, agora ele estava caminhando pelos corredores do hospital a procura do quarto do Naruto. Quase não havia pessoas andando pelo hospital, pois já era noite. Ele adentrou no aposento em que sabia ser o quarto do loiro sem ao menos se importa em bater. Naruto se surpreendeu ao ser acordado com o hálito quente do moreno em seu pescoço, ele estava entorpecido demais pelo aroma que exalava do corpo do Uchiha para tentar empurrá-lo fora.

- Eu também... – sussurrou Sasuke no ouvido de Naruto.

- Também o que? – perguntou Naruto incerto sobre o quê o Uchiha estava falando.

Sasuke saiu de cima do moreno um sorriso travesso sobre seus lábios e lança duas kunais em Naruto, que acertaram as mangas de sua blusa, prendendo suas mãos na cama. Sasuke rastejou-se por cima de Naruto e sussurra em mais uma vez em seu ouvido - Aishiterumo, Dobe-Naruto.

Sasuke acariciou os braços presos do loiro enquanto seus lábios deslizavam sobre os lábios entreabertos do outro, pedindo delicadamente permissão para que sua língua entrar. Pedido que foi concedido facilmente, fazendo que a necessidade de ambos tornarem o beijo faminto.

Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e encarou os belos orbes azuis de Naruto que estavam repletos de luxuria apesar de um pouco atordoados, sua face estava extremamente corada e seus cabelos bagunçados, a visão que Sasuke sempre teve em seus sonhos.

- Sasuke... – Naruto disse com a sua voz rouca.

Sasuke tomou novamente os lábios de Naruto, o moreno lambia carinhosamente a língua do menor, enquanto seu corpo prendia o loiro bem apertado para não deixá-lo fugir. Suas ereções roçavam com o deslocamento de seus corpos.

Sasuke deslizou suas mãos dos braços de Naruto até a sua cintura, e ele começou a desabotoar o pijama do loiro com os lábios, e quando ele terminou de desabotoar o ultimo botão, ele começou a lamber toda a extensão do tórax do garoto, parando apenas para dar um pouco de atenção aos mamilos que careciam de um pouco de atenção, Sasuke lambeu em volta de um dos mamilos e deu uma leve asoprada, fazendo Naruto estremecer debaixo de si, então ele começou a chupar e mordiscar com tanta força que Naruto começou a convulsionar e gemer alto.

- Desta forma você vai acordar as enfermeiras usuratoncashi... – comentou Sasuke deslizando para a cintura do loiro e abrindo as pernas dele lentamente.

- Cale-se teme... – Naruto estava tendo muita dificuldade para ser coerente.

Sasuke massageou a ereção do loiro sobre as calças do loiro e passou sua língua por cima logo em seguida fazendo o corpo do loiro arquear pedindo mais contato. Então ele prendeu o feixe-clear da calça com os dentes e puxou para baixo, liberando a ereção pulsante de Naruto.

Sasuke começou a fazer sexo oral, passou a língua pela pontinha do membro. Colocou a boca na cabeça e deslizou lentamente pela extensão. Voltou, ainda devagar, e passou os lábios pela lateral, indo em direção do saco. Apertou e depois o chupou, um lado de cada vez. Naruto se arrepiava todo e soltava gemidos baixos de prazer. Sasuke parou de chupar o saco de Naruto e voltou para o pênis, passando agora os dentes, levemente, por ele todo. Sasuke colocou a mão na base e apertou. Colocou a outra encostada na primeira e apertou de novo. Colocou a boca e mordeu levemente a cabeça. Naruto delirava de excitação na cama. Perdera todos os sentidos. Só sentia Sasuke o fazer sentir prazer e pedir por mais. Sasuke começou um movimento de vai-e-vem enlouquecedor, com as duas mãos e a boca, por todo o seu membro. O membro dele pulsava de tanto prazer. Quando viu que Naruto estava chegando no limite, parou de masturbá-lo e Naruto beijou-o violentamente.

- Sasuke, é melhor parar... nós não podemos...

Sasuke o ignorou, retirou as kunais que estava prendendo seus braços. Ele sentia sua ereção latejar, precisando estar dentro de Naruto, mas primeiro queria ver o menor se contorcendo e gemendo o nome dele, começou a chupar o pescoço dele com força.

Naruto, porém resolveu mostrar que também sabia brincar e inverteu a posição ficando por cima. Sasuke se contorcia e apertava o lençol a sua volta gemendo o nome de Naruto, este apenas sorria e seguia com beijos molhados por todo seu abdome, chupando o umbigo com força. Caiu de boca no membro dele, chupando rapidamente e extasiado. Apertava com a boca e com os dentes, enquanto uma das mãos mexia com o saco. Naruto colocou a mão na cabeça do membro de Sasuke e começou a masturbar de leve.

Sasuke perdeu completamente o controle de si mesmo. Puxou o loiro pra cima e o beijou de uma forma apaixonada e violenta ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu as ereções se encostarem. Sentiu um arrepio intenso lhe percorrer a espinha, desejando o corpo do outro cada vez mais em si e pra si e começou a penetrá-lo.

Lentamente começou a movimentar-se deslocando seu pênis sem retirá-lo, brincando com a cabeça do pênis de Naruto. Sentindo-o cada vez mais excitado, afundava-se no outro fazendo com que este mexesse o quadril. Queria mais... Cada vez mais de Naruto. Aumentou o ritmo de movimento. Podia morrer assim, estocando-o, tomado de prazer.

Não tinha noção de nada a seu redor, somente do corpo quente que se entregava a ele. Tornou as estocadas e a masturbação mais intensa fazendo Naruto delirar. Os dois mal respiravam em meio aos gemidos. Sasuke o penetrava num ritmo feroz levando ambos a perderem-se naquele delírio de sensações. Invadidos por um prazer desesperado e no momento em que atingiram o ápice da excitação, foram tomados por um gozo febril e intenso. Naruto estava zonzo e a beira de desmaiar ainda gozando, convulso, sentindo o fruto do orgasmo do outro escorre por entre as suas nádegas e coxas.

Sasuke beijava-o nas costas, Naruto dormia inocentemente. Com cuidado limpou a si e a Naruto, roubou um último beijo, como despedida, e o deixou.

- Sayonara, Naruto. – disse Sasuke sem arriscar a olhar para trás.

**Obrigado por terem lido!**


End file.
